Money in the Bank (2010)
Money in the Bank (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on July 18, 2010, at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. The first annual Money in the Bank show, it included two Money in the Bank ladder matches, with a match for both each of WWE's two brands. Eight matches were contested at the event, including two Money in the Bank ladder matches. The Miz won the match for wrestlers to earn a WWE Championship match at a time of his choosing within the next year, while Kane won the match for wrestlers for the same opportunity for the World Heavyweight Championship. In the main event, Sheamus retained the WWE Championship against John Cena in a Steel Cage match, following an interference from The Nexus. The undercard featured The Hart Dynasty retaining the Unified Tag Team Champion The Usos and Layla retaining the Women's Championship against Kelly Kelly. Also on the card, Rey Mysterio defeated Jack Swagger to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, only to lose it minutes later to Kane, who cashed in the Money in the Bank contract he won earlier in the event to defeat Mysterio for the title. The event received 169,000 pay-per-view buys. Storylines Money in the Bank comprised professional wrestling matches involving professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Storylines between the characters were produced on WWE's weekly television shows Raw and SmackDown with the Raw and SmackDown brands—storyline divisions in which WWE assigned its employees to different programs. At Fatal 4-Way, the Money in the Bank ladder match was scheduled for a namesake pay-per-view. On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, it was revealed that two Money in the Bank ladder matches would be held at the event for the Raw and SmackDown brands respectively, with the winners of the matches given a title match for the WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship respectively at a time of their choosing within the next 12 months. Three days later, Raw guest host Rob Zombie named his brand's eight competitors: Randy Orton, The Miz, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Ted DiBiase, John Morrison, and Edge. On the July 5 episode of Raw, The Miz attacked and injured R-Truth; he was taken out of the Money in the Bank match and replaced with Mark Henry the following week. On June 30, six of the competitors for the SmackDown brand's match were named: Matt Hardy, Kane, Cody Rhodes, Christian, Kofi Kingston, and Big Show. On the July 9 episode of SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler defeated Montel Vontavious Porter and Chavo Guerrero in a triple threat match to qualify for SmackDown's ladder match. On the same night, Drew McIntyre earned the final spot by pinning Kofi Kingston. The main rivalry from the SmackDown brand heading into the Money in the Bank event was between Rey Mysterio and Jack Swagger over the World Heavyweight Championship. Mysterio replaced The Undertaker, who was found in a vegetative state by his brother Kane, in a fatal four-way match, which also involved defending Champion Swagger, CM Punk and Big Show, to become a two-time World Heavyweight Champion. On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, a rematch between Swagger and Mysterio was scheduled for Money in the Bank. The main rivalry from the Raw brand heading into Money in the Bank was between WWE Champion Sheamus and John Cena. Sheamus won the title at the Fatal 4-Way event after interference from seven of the contestants from the first season of NXT, collectively known as "The Nexus". The next night on Raw, John Cena invoked his rematch clause, but The Nexus interrupted the match. The following week on Raw, Raw's anonymous general manager scheduled a steel cage match between Sheamus and Cena to ensure no outside interference from The Nexus. Aftermath Kane was then involved in a feud with his (kayfabe) brother The Undertaker, facing him on several occasions. The next night on Raw, Edge, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton faced off in a Triple Threat match, where the winner would face Sheamus at SummerSlam for the WWE Championship. Orton won the match, but at SummerSlam won the match via disqualification, allowing Sheamus to retain the championship. On the following episode of SmackDown, Rey Mysterio and Jack Swagger faced each other in a two out of three falls match to determine Kane's opponent at SummerSlam. Mysterio defeated Swagger to earn a championship rematch, but was unsuccessful in regaining the championship at the pay-per-view. On the November 22, 2010 episode of Raw, The Miz successfully cashed in the briefcase he won at the pay-per-view against Randy Orton to become the WWE Champion. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Money in the Bank Category:Money in the Bank Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 Pay-Per-View Events